The Bet
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: All because of a stupid bet Jun finds himself slaving in a kitchen. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


It was all that stupid bet's fault. How could _he_ fine himself cooking for a mere girl? Stir this, beat that, mix these. It was all just too confusing.

The girl heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Oh, how she wanted to go in there and help him. But, she promised she wouldn't put one foot into the kitchen. Oh please, Lord, don't let him destroy the kitchen, anything but the kitchen!

Wait, were eggs supposed to explode? Where was the smoke coming from? Why the hell was he here, a place he should never be?

"Jun!" cried the girl, trying her best _not _to go and see what was going on. If this continued much longer she would have to be forcefully held back. Jun, please, oh please, hurry up.

The boy desperately glanced over at the door. He regretted telling her not to come. He groaned. No! He didn't need any help from her. He was perfectly fine on his own. That's right! He'll surprise her with the most delicious looking meal she has ever tasted! Flames erupted from the boy as he viciously began stirring.

The girl glanced at the door. Well, there wasn't any unusual sounds coming from the room. Maybe hiding wasn't necessary. Just then another loud explosion came from the kitchen. She tilted her head and began to cry once again. The kitchen! the kitchen!

The boy stood there dumbfounded. Never, never would he cook again. Then suddenly an image of what Hikari probably looked like waiting for him popped into his mind. With that the boy began to laugh. _Poor Hikari _he thought. She was probably more worried about the kitchen then she was about him.

"My kitchen!" she cried. She couldn't do this any longer. This turned into a life or death struggle. If she left him in the kitchen any longer he might just blow the house up! And that was just what she needed now. All she wanted was a meal. Even a sandwich would do!

She gripped the chair. Then, slowly rose up. "Now or never. Now or never," she kept saying. She walked up to the door and froze as her hand was about to touch the doorknob. Was this really alright to do? Slowly she turned the knob, not opening the door.

He saw the knob turn and quickly ran over to the door. "Don't you dare, Hikari! Not one foot! I got this figured out. This'll be the best meal you have ever tasted in your whole life, you can bet on that!" he yelled threw the door.

"A-alright, Jun. B-but, please don't destroy my kitchen," she said softly.

"Don't you worry a single little hair on your pretty little head. I got this all figured out!"

"Then why do I smell something burning?"

"Gya! " he yelled, running back to the stove. "Don't worry, Hikari! I've got this nailed down!"

"Oh, yeah, you hit the nail on the head, Jun. More like someone else's," she said, walking back to her seat. She really wondered if this was a good idea. She had the perfect opportunity now to just go and kick him out of the kitchen and never let him back in there again. Her problem's would be solved. No more Jun in the kitchen meant that she would never have to worry about the kitchen, or the house, being blown up ever again.

He stared long and hard at the plate that was before him. It looked plan. He needed to spice it up somehow. The question was how? He could put some spices and things on it to make it look better. Yeah, that is what he would do. If it looked plan it had to taste plan. So, as long as it looked good there was no possibility that it would taste bad!

The spice cupboard was right behind him, luckily for him. He turned around and picked as many spices, ground berries, and sauces that looked good. Then in a furry he quickly layered them all on the dish.

"Hikari! It's done!" he yelled, bursting thew the kitchen doors with the plate in this hands. He walked over and sat it down in front of the girl.

She stared at it in amazement. "I-I won't lie. This is the best looking dish I have ever seen."

"I knew you would say that, there is nothing I can't do! Go ahead and try it," he said completely confident.

With out a single drop of hesitation she picked up a spoon full of the food and put it in her mouth.

"..."

"Hikari? How is it?"

"..."

"Is it so good you can't even talk?"

"...never ..."

"What?"  
"Never will I let you cook for me again," she chocked out before falling off of her chair.

"Hikari! Your face is blue!" he yelled after rushing over to the girl.

_Thwack. _

"So is yours. Well, black and blue that is."


End file.
